


my love in your palm

by DoorIsAjar



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: (I think?), F/F, NSFW, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/pseuds/DoorIsAjar
Summary: "She's fumbling for Mei's clothes, trying to pry them off despite the fuzz in her mind at howgoodMei's lips taste against how own. It's a mix between her strawberry chap stick and the mint of her toothpaste, and Yuzu swears she's never tasted anything better."





	my love in your palm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_wolpertinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_wolpertinger/gifts).



Between the covers and the body pressed down on hers, Yuzu can't focus. She's fumbling for Mei's clothes, trying to pry them off despite the fuzz in her mind at how _good_ Mei's lips taste against how own. It's a mix between her strawberry chap stick and the mint of her toothpaste, and Yuzu swears she's never tasted anything better.

Her chap stick is entirely colorless, but Yuzu's lipstick isn't, so there's a mess of red all along Mei's jaw and the corner of her mouth that is one part adorable and a second part undeniably hot. When Mei breaks the kiss, pulling back a moment for air, Yuzu's lungs wheeze, grateful for the younger girl because any ability to make that rational decision herself before she up and suffocated had gone out the window the moment their lips had connected.

But when Mei kisses the side of her mouth—leaving not a single stain despite Yuzu's desire to now be covered in just as much red as she's left on Mei—Yuzu realizes that the break is too long. Her hands find Mei's cheeks before she can debate the pros and cons of her tired lungs over Mei's lips on her own, and she tugs her into an open-mouth kiss. She's suddenly moaning because a gasp leaves Mei's mouth right into her own, but the moment Mei relaxes back into the kiss, reciprocating with a quiet whisper of her fiancée's name, Yuzu's mind goes entirely and wonderfully blank.

She's got her hands on the hem of Mei's shirt, pulling it up and up, until it's bunched up at her neck. They would need to break the kiss to pull it all the way off, but Yuzu isn't in the least willing to do that. That's not to mention that Mei's hands are cupped at the nape of her neck, the hold gentle and tender with her thumb gliding across the skin of her jawline, and Yuzu feels she will lose the last bit of clarity she has if Mei stops doing that.

Yuzu can hardly comprehend the logic of it all, fingers still tugging at the material despite her clear lack of coherence on _anything_ except the kiss.

But then a moan from the girl on top of her fills her mouth, and the knee settled between her thighs is suddenly so much more _there._

Her hands rush to Mei's shoulders, and she flips them over, leaving Mei straddled between her knees. Her hands are tugging and tugging at the shirt to _finally_ tear it off the younger girl—

And her own shirt is coming along, too. It's a mess more than anything, but it's an endearing mess because Mei's hands won't stay settled for long enough to pry the shirt all the way off.

Yuzu has an arm in, an arm out, and it tugs awkwardly at the right side of her neck, but Mei has forgotten the offending garment entirely in place of fingers at ribs and tangled in golden hair. Yuzu's not certain when the kiss resumed, but there's a tongue along her bottom lip that's driving her entirely senseless, so it happened at _some_ point.

When Yuzu runs her hands down, from Mei's jaw to her collar to the skin of her breast peaking out above the top rim of her bra, she feels the breath catch in Mei's throat, right into her own mouth; and she further feels as Mei's fingers curl into the two spots they lie as though to hang onto something tangible, something that won't turn into a heated haze of need like everything in her mind already has.

And despite that steadily approaching possibility, Yuzu can't bring herself to stop. She breaks the kiss long enough to collect her breath, an array of gasps and heaves that should tell her to slow down, but she _can't._ Her shirt is ripped off then by her own two hands, and she chucks it off the bed.

She needs longer; her breathing is uneven and choppy, but her chest feels so warm and content that if she were to stop, she fears that feeling would abandon her altogether.

Her lungs are still yelling at her to breathe when she presses her lips to Mei's again.

She lets her palm cup above the breast beneath her fingers, and the heartbeat she feels these is frantic and excited and mimics the same one she can hear pounding in her own ears.

The warmth in her mouth is so completely intoxicating, and when Mei sighs, relaxing into the kiss and the small touches and the fact Yuzu's body has pushed her both into the bed and the comfort of the covers, a haze settles over Yuzu's mind.

It's thick and muddy and nearly drowns out the moans between the two girls, to the extent that she can't tell who is causing which ones. What it doesn't manage to drown out is the way her lungs burn for air because she hadn't _nearly_ given herself enough of a rest, and she pulls herself back.

Immediately Yuzu misses the warmth. When she looks down at Mei, she finds raven locks that are disheveled and messy, and her breaths are coming just as ragged and stuttered as Yuzu's own—but if anything Yuzu just loves it, loves _Mei_ all the more for it.

"Yuzu—" Mei looks up, and her mouth is left hanging ajar from the incomplete thought.

And then she swallows something thick as her palm comes to rest on Yuzu's waist. The skin under the cold tips of her fingers shudders.

"Mei," Yuzu begins. It's a tentative, uncertain sound.

The two are used to this fooling around, this kissing and touching and skin, but beyond here it's an uncertain expanse. Yuzu isn't sure if she's ready for Mei to breach that topic, even with both their tops tossed somewhere that Yuzu couldn't name off the top of her head if asked.

Yuzu's content with this, with getting so lost in the other that they can't recall when their hands moved from hips to cheeks and when they would rather run out of air than break for a moment's reprieve. She's more than content to know how deep their affection runs, to feel it in all the small touches and the curling of fingers into skin and the entirely unbidden noises that rise up their throats.

"Yuzu," Mei tries again.

And when Yuzu meets her eyes, something catches in her throat.

She can't tell whether Mei is looking directly through her, or—or _what,_ but the gaze held over her by the girl beneath her sends a shiver through her body.

Their faces are but inches apart, yet Yuzu feels as though something is between them. She had been so desperate to kiss Mei, but now... With Mei staring at her like that, with that _look_ that makes Yuzu feel as though she's... she's precious and _loved..._ Now she feels submerged. Everything is a bit slower than it should be, but it's a comfortable sluggishness, one she doesn't want to be drawn from.

Yuzu jolts when something brushes across her cheeks. She blinks, eyes darting left and right to her face.

She's being cradled, palms resting against the soft skin of her cheeks, and fingers curl just barely at the back of her jaw.

There's a fuzz in her ears. It's unlike the dazed, heated feeling from earlier; it's something softer and comforting, something that melts her frantic heart until she doesn't know if it remains beating at all.

Mei's lips open, hesitantly, and then— _then —_

It's gone.

"What?"

Yuzu missed it.

It hadn't even been a whisper, whatever it was, but suddenly Yuzu feels fevered because she missed whatever Mei said.

She swallows, tensing her shoulders and willing away the wonderful numbness of content that had been drawing up her body because she _so_ wants to hear it again.

"Mei—" and Mei's violet eyes blink, as though coming to. "What did you say?"

The hands at her cheeks grow faint, like the original act of placing them there had been subconscious, something Mei had never intended to do, and as if she hadn't known her blatant love for Yuzu had been on full display; but now she realizes all this, so—

"Mei."

It takes half a beat for her to meet Yuzu's emerald gaze, and the words jump from her mouth before she can even reprocess them.

"I love you."

Yuzu inhales. It's not a sharp, stuttered thing, but slow. More and more until her lungs feel full, genuinely full regardless of the clear lack of air they had been getting moments before.

There's...

On her chest, there's something.

A pressure.

Heavy and thick and warm and _welcomed._

She doesn't want to move in fear of breaking whatever has just settled next to her heart.

It's not the first time Mei has said those three words.

But every time, Yuzu swears it's the first, because every time is different.

And this time, there's an endearing mess of lipstick on Mei's face, proof of all the kisses Yuzu has laid on her just over the last few minutes. Their shirts are long gone, and Yuzu is just starting to feel cold now that they're at a stop.

This is as far as they've ever taken it, and _now_ Mei chooses to say that. When they're halfway unclothed, when she's acting so unusual that Yuzu can't really explain it except for the fact that those three little words make her feel so... so...

...

A small, budding wetness prickles right at the back of her eyes before she knows what's happening.

Yuzu leans forward, slowly, still wary of tripping over an invisible line that will surely send all of this serenity crashing to her feet.

She rests her forehead against Mei's own, hair mussed and ruffled, but she can't help the content sigh that slips through her lips. It's a small, whiny noise; and with one hand pressed into the sheets, the other held at Mei's shoulder, Yuzu feels under her palm the moment Mei relaxes into the touch.

Yuzu's eyes slip closed, and a smile works its way onto her lips, right as the hands at her cheeks slip down, fingers igniting a pleasant path of warmth to her skin as they sink to the nape of her neck, where they link together and rest there.

"Mei," Yuzu calls, an addition to their random mess of names. For a second, she's not even certain if she made a sound. Only Mei's small hum to continue tells her so.

Yuzu lets another beat pass. A sigh, light and honeyed, and she nearly melts undone when a thumb clasped at the base of her neck begins absentmindedly running along her skin.

She's afraid words will fail her because, at that moment, all she wishes to do is curl up to Mei, let the other girl card through her already-messy hair and leave more red kisses on her face that will just create more of a mess for Mei to wash off later.

She gives in to the temptation, and she lets her body sink onto Mei, lets her face come to rest at the side of her throat.

There, with her lips pressed into skin, she echoes the same words Mei had given to her. A soft _"I love you"_ that is one of many but more heartfelt every time the sentiment passes through her lips.

And she's all so content to leave a kiss there, there, where she wishes her red lipstick would stay—because she wishes to know when the time would come when she had given just an ounce of her love to every inch of Mei.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very NSFW person, so this is about as "hot" as my writing will ever get, haha; but the desire to write outside of my comfort zone and to explore a scenario that isn't so soft is largely thanks to d_wolpertinger.
> 
> The title for this little fic comes from the song "Wildflowers" by The Citrus Clouds, a song Wolpy shared with me (and I hope that's not too pretentious to have titled it so! haha)
> 
> Thank you, Wolpy, for inspiring me to want to broaden my writing and for being such an incredibly wonderful person. ❤︎


End file.
